missfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Sapphire
This story is part of the Origins series of Seal's Stories. Chapter 1. Change of Plans “I’m going to become a nurse! You can’t tell me what to do!” Sapphire shouted at her father. “Darling, please reconsider. You are the heir to my throne. All of this power and wealth can be yours one day. Don’t turn your back on me.” The Don said. The Don was Sapphire’s father. He ran the illegal crime business in Kandarin. “I’m leaving tomorrow for Yanille. You can’t stop me.” Sapphire shouted, packing her bags. “That’s it! I didn’t think it would come to this, but it is. I forbid you from leaving this household. Go to your room right now young lady!” The Don shouted. Sapphire looked in straight in the eyes “Watch me leave.” She decided just to leave tonight instead. Sapphire picked up her bags and headed for the door. As soon as she opened the door, chaos broke loose. There were explosions everywhere. It was as if a several hundred bombs had all went off at the same time. Sapphire dropped her stuff and ducked for cover. As she lay on the ground, she saw her father and the rest of her family slowly dying. They were caught in the center of the explosion which seemed to come from the center of the house. Flames covered their bodies and slowly took over. She tried to get up to help, but debris was on top of her. She lay there crying and watching her family die, helpless. Moments later, everything went blank. She passed out slowly, thinking she was about to die as well. Hours later, she awoke in a hospital bed in Ardougne. There was a nurse standing next to her. “Where am I?” Sapphire asked, confused about what had happened. “You’re in the Ardougne Hospital dear. You have some bumps and bruises, but that should all recover fine.” the nurse said with a smile. Sapphire looked out her window “My family?” The nurse looked down “I’m sorry I can’t say the same about them. They were all killed by the smoke and flames.” Sapphire shed a tear “No! You’re lying! They can’t be dead!” She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Her house was just south of Ardougne. It didn’t take her long to get there. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Her home was in ruins. Sapphire fell down on the ground, crying “Noooooo!” Sapphire saw her father’s ring on the ground. It had somehow survived. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. Furious, she wanted answers “I know this was no accident. I will avenge your deaths. I will hunt down the person who did this and destroy them and all they love.” Her father had an old friend not far Ardougne. She decided that would be a good place to start and find answers. If anyone knew her father’s enemies, his old crime partner would know. As she headed back to Ardougne, a young assassin-in-training watched her. His name was Drake and he was a foolish young lad. An orphaned street kid that started out stealing from market stalls. He grew up to work for another leader in the world of crime. “She’s not dead. Boss is going to be mad. She wanted them all dead.” Drake said to himself. She ran back to his boss, to tell her the bad news. Chapter 2. Assassin-In-Training Not far from Ardougne, in the hills to the west, there was a mystery building that no one dared to go near. Little did many people know, is that this building was actually a school for training assassins and criminals. It was a tall building, very intimidating when one is near it. There was a great wall surrounding the main building that protected all within. Legend says the building was a fortress used by Zaros during the God Wars. After the wars, the area lay in ruins and the building was abandoned. An organized group of thieves known simply as the Red Gang later came and used the building as one of their headquarters. This was the gang that Sapphire’s father was head of, before his death of course. Sapphire never really cared for the life of crime, but this was all she had left. Fearless, she came upon the Red Gang’s headquarters ready to speak with the one in charge. Lady Scarlet was the Head Assassin at this school, and was also up to become the boss of the entire gang. Sapphire never liked her, but knew that she might know something about her father’s death. The guards recognized her and let her in right away, escorting her to Lady Scarlet’s chambers. Scarlet was busy scolding a young student “And if I ever catch you snooping around my chambers again I will personally slit your throat and deliver your head to your worthless parents!” The boy cried “Yes ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am!” Scarlet hissed “Now get out of here!” The boy ran past Sapphire in tears and left the room. Scarlet looked up to see Sapphire. For some reason she was shocked “Sapphire, what the hell- I mean welcome Miss Sapphire. What a pleasant surprise…” Sapphire didn’t waste any time explaining her situation “Scarlet, I know you are a master assassin. I need your help in training to become an assassin as well.” Scarlet became annoyed and thought to herself “This little bitch thinks she can just walk into MY fortress and demand that I teach her how to kill? She’s just like her father: an annoying little pest that always gets in my way! I’m glad he’s dead now, but she must die too. But I can’t just kill her right here, it would be too suspicious to the other leaders.” Sapphire interrupted her thoughts “Hello? Can you answer me?” Scarlet put on a fake smile and turned around “Why yes Sapphire, of course I can help you. Mr. Vermillion is in the courtyard training another young lady. Go to him and he will teach you some tricks.” Sapphire was still angry, but smiled anyways and thanked Lady Scarlet for the help. She ran out and went to the courtyard. Sitting at her desk, Scarlet thought to herself and smiled “Perhaps she may be of use to us after all.” In the courtyard, Sapphire encountered a man yelling fiercely at a young girl. “Jump higher! Jump higher! You’ll never escape guards if you can’t jump over a simple wall!” The girl looked about Sapphire’s age, and was trying her very best. She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. “You useless girl! You think you can become a thief? You can’t even jump over a simple wall!” the man continued to yell. Sapphire stepped in “Hey! Leave her alone she’s trying the best she can!” The man turned around “Looks like we have a loud mouth here. I’d like to see you try and jump that wall.” Sapphire looked at it. It looked to be about 6ft high. “I’m damn sure I can jump that.” Sapphire shouted. The man laughed “Using only your legs, show me now.” Sapphire stared at the wall carefully, analyzing every aspect of it. She ran as fast as she could then jumped when she neared it. Her legs kept moving as they touched the wall and it was as if she was running up it. Sapphire successfully jumped over it and landed in front of the man “Told you I could do it.” The man was impressed “I haven’t seen anyone do that on their first try. You have talent young lady. My name is Mr. Vermilion, would you like me to teach you more?” Sapphire smiled “Of course, that’s why I came here in the first place. I must learn how to fight and kill.” Vermillion smiled as well “I can teach you that and many more tricks.” Sapphire walked over to help the girl up “Are you okay?” The girl stood up “Thank you. My name is Ruby. I saw your jump, it was amazing where did you learn to do that?” Sapphire thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure where she learned that, she just kind of did it. “Well, it’s in my blood I guess. My name is Sapphire by the way.” she said. Vermillion was in shock “You are the Sapphire? The daughter of the Don? Oh my what a privilege it is to train you!” Sapphire thought of her father “He was assassinated the other day. I want to learn to kill so I can avenge him.” It was getting late, so they seized training for the day and went inside. Meanwhile, two evil bosses overlooked the incident and discussed their plans. “Damn that girl can jump. Remind me of the way that boy back in the village flipped, Sealio was his name. I would’ve crushed him if his friend didn’t show up and blast me away.” the Black Knight said. “You will do fine killing them. Lucien only hires the best. Speaking of him, I better get back to the Wilderness and check on my army. If that Mahjarrat finds out I came here to visit you he’ll have both of our heads.” Sabrina said. “I better be getting to Falador now, I have plans there.” the Black Knight said. Chapter 3. Intense Training Chapter 4. The Real Thing